omega_cross_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Elric
"I'll just kill you again!" Edward Elric is the main protaganist of the anime Full Metal Alchemist and a protaganist in the Omega Cross series. He is the brother of Alphonse Elric and,due to losing his right arm and left leg in a Human Transmutation attempt, became the youngest State Alchemist. He continues his quest to find the Philosopher's stone in order to restore his brother's body after the Human Transmutation. Personality Reset era= Edward is hotheaded but heroic, not afraid to fight anyone. If he is called 'shorty' he will become extremely angry and violent. Backstory Born to Trisha Elric and Van Hohenheim in 1899, Edward's first years of childhood were all going well, until the sudden departure of his father. Edward was left with his mother and younger brother, Alphonse. The family lived in peace in a village, the brothers beginning to develop the power of Alchemy. When their mother died of a spreading illness, Edward and Alphonse became students of the alchemist Izumi and trained to become stronger, including developing their alchemy skills and learning martial arts. Confident that their alchemy could ressurect their deceased mother, Edward performed a Human Transmutation spell. But the two were pulled into the Gate, a realm of the Gods, and Ed lost his left leg for passing into the domain. On return, Ed's mother was reduced to a pile of grotesque organs and Alphonse had not returned. Ed also learned he could simply perform Human Transmutation spells just by clapping his hands together. Edward sacrificed his right arm for his brother's soul, which was transported into a relic suit of armor. Edward's close friend, Winry Rockbell, fitted Ed with automail prosthetics.Edward was approached by the commander of the Amestrian State Military, asking him if he would like to join the ranks. When the young boy signed up for the application, Edward impressed and astonished the official presents of his test. Within a week, Edward had become the Full Metal Alchemist. With his training complete, he and his brother set out to recover the Philosopher's stone in order to cure Alphonse. Edward and his brother found themselves transported to a joint world after the explosion of universes, and continued their journey. Some point during their adventure, Ed and Al came across Omega City and Team Sonic. The two then helped Team Sonic in defeating Omega Kyubey, Alphonse regaining his body back in the process, but the two were defeated by Kyubey. After Madoka Kaname performed a second reset, Edward and his brother joined Team Sonic and became reunited with Winry Rockbell. Abilities/Arsenal -Alchemy -Martial arts -Automail Relationships Alphonse Elric= Edward is very protective of his younger brother, caring for him very much. Winry Rockbell= Love interest and childhood friend. Tony Stark= Ally. Feats Took on Omega Kyubey (Reset era). Brought down a fleet of Eggman airships (Reset era). Defeated an army of Egg Pawns with Team Sonic (Reset era). Defeated Dr.Eggman with Team Sonic (Reset era). Fought against Mario Mario in the Omega City Civil War (Reset era). Took on an army of familiars (Reset era). Helped defeat a witch (Reset era).